


月圆之夜

by jadeddi



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddi/pseuds/jadeddi
Summary: 短篇 复健车纯隐晦，没任何相应器官描写 二设恶魔gb gb GB！拉罗！ ram×roswaal！*我觉得没国际圈警会出警到ao3所以发了，但看到雷到我不管，觉得雷开始就不要看OK？
Relationships: Ram/Roswaal L Mathers
Kudos: 2





	月圆之夜

星隐盈倾，墨穹无痕。鲛人泣瑙，若狼凄啸。  
——月圆之夜。  
瘦削苍白的光裸脊背鼓起两枚狰狞肉瘤，黑褐色丑陋的肉块蠕动着，好似有生命一般，将黑红可怖的根须深深扎进男人的肉体，随心脏有节奏得搏动，掠夺养分。  
它们以惊人的的速度扭曲着诡异的形状，膨肥胀厚。最初的单个肉瘤迅速肿胀，吐出粉嫩的两坨新肉后油尽灯枯般垂坠，停止生长，死亡一样变黑。新生的产物继承了它的意志，爆炸般繁衍增殖，周而复始。黑红瘆人的须线以蝴蝶骨为踞，密密麻麻交错重叠，渐渐爬满整扇后背，顺着纤细的脖颈延伸到耳后，末端分叉，细丝侵蚀脸颊。  
拉姆看到的便是这副光景——  
向来纵慵余裕、笑里谋邪的顶头上司跪立于床边，靛蓝色的长发些许凌乱，星点苦吟自咬紧牙关溢出，骨节分明的苍白双手死攥床单，青筋毕现。  
后背一双硕大黑翼无筋无骨绵软塌陷，重重垂在地上。他伸出只手，指尖颤抖地去抓其中一翼，指甲刮过其表。战栗更甚，吐息发软，但他一意孤行，狠狠掐住肉翅边侧，用了死劲往下撕扯。  
「呃唔...——」  
令人牙酸的皮肉生生撕裂的声音，暗红的液体自断裂处密密麻麻外渗，滴落到地板，渗进地缝。还有一部分顺着翅根引到身上，温暖的液体顺着脊背流进腰窝，然后浸湿裤腰，没于黑色长裤。  
残忍的自我折磨只进行到一半，因森森白骨被露出而终结。  
他僵硬地保持着抓着羽翼的动作，因为剧痛无法移动身体。不仅是血肉，里面乱七八糟野蛮龇獠的骨刺也长好了，甚至表面还覆了一层黑色的绒羽。这般窘钝换来的结果，就是撕开的口子迅速自愈，以及狼狈不堪的干呕。  
轻盈的恶魔少女踮起脚尖，托举的器皿中，茶水没有丝毫摇曳。悄无声息，她将茶盘放在床头低柜，倾倒温茶于杯中，保持着周全的礼节，靠近男人的身后，蹲下。  
「罗兹瓦尔大人，茶泡好了。」  
肉团已经完全变成了翅膀，联结身体处狰狞猎奇，仿佛以肉为布，以咒为线，将消瘦的躯体与硕大羽翅强行缝合。  
拉姆为这奇异的扭曲而着迷，纤细嫩白的手指试探着去触摸这具颤抖不已的躯体，被惊人的热度燎灼，她倏然蜷起手指，然后，缓慢地顺着其中一道繁复多歧的纹路划向窄腰。  
「...这次、也要拜托你了，拉姆」  
「好的，罗兹瓦尔大人。您总是说得这样迟，」  
少女外形的恶魔言辞切责，却将其暧昧吐息贴于耳廓，  
「——明明知道我会替您实现所有愿望。」  
少女在恶魔中也是出挑的天才，能理解并使用【禊祓】这种高级魔术的恶魔本就稀少，加之血统纯正，成长为上级恶魔只是时间问题。话虽如此，跟着梅札斯伯爵修行了十余年也没能一鸣惊人，“天才”之名也渐渐为人所忘。  
魔力从指尖到纤腕裹了薄薄一层，熟练到无需诵唱咒文，她撩拨开粘在联结处的雏羽，找准方便拿捏的位置，略微施力。  
他咬住床单，调整急促的呼吸。后背滚烫烧灼的燥热以及难以忍受的疼痛在拉姆冰凉的手指抚触下略微缓解，然后是加倍的反噬。只是不让呻吟出口就已经竭尽全力了，虚汗淋漓，晶莹汗珠滚过意外结实的肌肉，顺着劲瘦的躯体滑落。  
「我要用力了。」  
将自己的魔力通过回路灌注进他的身体，虬结成一团的根须被强行撑开，正如将参天大树连根拔起之前要先松动土壤一样，每次都担心勾结于皮肤底下的巨量须线连带皮肤被撕破。  
用力扯拽让根系多少有些移位，力道再松下来时，内里又重新搅成一团。  
拉姆手段高明熟稔，对他内在了如指掌。皮肤下的血肉自然是柔软的，咒线牢牢吸附着嫩感内里，时松时紧，连出带进，怒拔轻推，九浅一深。东萦西绕，直捣得柔软内里酸痛烂熟，左挨右撞，硬逼得隐忍低吟莺莺燕燕。狭路紧窄，煎煎慾邪，翕动作颤，汩汩溢渐。  
「...等、稍微...哈啊...」  
原本咬着床单的主人在潮浪连绵冲刷下腿软腰陷，几乎跪坐不住。身体紧绷，虽乱发遮眼看不清表情，耳尖却已然粉白。随着拉姆愈发不敬的动作，纤细的脖颈后仰，扯得床单也被咬着揪起，身体内部被无数根密结藤须黏连，不单是撕扯的疼痛感，相伴而生的是搔刮身体深处、甚至渴盼疼痛去疗愈的酥痒。  
涎液不自觉分泌，没有吞咽的余睱，因此顺着口角勾画银丝，咬着的被单也难逃其劫，松开牙关后圆圆的一块濡湿。  
拉姆抚摸着他的脊背，手指在椎节之间描画浅浪，等着他稍微适应。  
「罗兹瓦尔大人，您的身体太紧绷了，不放松一些的话会很痛」  
他吐出一口气，稍微活动身体，瘫软地伏在床边。  
每逢月圆之夜，折磨他的正是恶魔唯一的食物来源——灵魂。被他摄取魂魄的人，他们种种负面情绪都残留在这具原本是人类的躯壳里。是的，作为恶魔他是不完整的，因为他只是一个四百年前被魔女夺走心神的人类而已。  
拉姆探知着自己的魔力流向，全神贯注操控着数以万记的分歧。这种技术，即使是最顶级的恶魔也难以维持很久，唯一能轻松做到的人，也就是拉姆的老师兼上司，现在正处于无法调动魔力的狼狈状态。  
不过拉姆也不是随时都能做到的，兴趣，这正是她将「禊祓」掌握至出神入化的原因。  
自己的魔力洗刷别人的魔力，灌满他的身体，这种时候他会染上自己的味道，体内的魔力回路也会顺应自己来改变形状。  
「痛的话叫出声也没关系的，罗兹瓦尔大人。拉姆不会对其他人说的。」  
「——」  
再一次握住方才找好的位置，拉姆闭上眼睛摒除心中杂念，再度睁眼，眼神凛然澄彻。微风自掌心流曳，庞大魔力粗暴迅猛地灌注已经被自己填满的形体百骸，仿佛要撑裂回路般一股脑涌入，然后外溢。  
「唔...哈啊......——」  
嘴唇咬破，大脑搅成一团无法思考，本能地紧绷身体抗拒，却又记得拉姆的话，下意识去努力松弛身体。魔力回路被大魔力强撑到极限，挤压内脏，每一次吸入空气都会使胸腔剧痛，肺部要碎裂的恐怖感席卷全身，喉咙腥甜，窒息使感官过敏，残酷地游走于神经，简直混乱得不知怎么办才好。  
每次都会慌乱如初次。因此，这般反应永远也看不腻。  
——第一次见面拉姆就知道，想要毁了您。  
——想弄脏您的身体，想让您只看着我一个人。  
魔力将咒系反冲，致其上浮，拉姆借力将其往外抽。拧成一股的黑色血线被拉扯着慢慢抽离身体，牵引、拉扯、外沿...终于，黑色的粗茎慢慢变细变浅，各条细线穿透紧绷，有如根根琴弦，但没任何音乐会比他疲惫嘶哑的呻吟更为动听。  
——我就是想占有您。  
咒线根尖竟然是雪白的，就像人类的神经刚刚从鞘里抽出来一般，鲜嫩的，软糯的，微微蜷曲的，似懵懂婴孩初降于世，如忘却本源涅槃重生。  
潮湿的雪白脱离温暖的躯体。  
面对空气，它们将立刻老化褪色，变得干瘪蜡黄，然后蜷缩着死去。曾经鲜活饱满的灵魂，只能以这种丑陋渺小的形象死亡腐坏，生如春樱夏蝉般短促，死却无其半分美感，等待着下一年的今日，再度冲破禁锢，恣意一番。  
它们又是为了什么呢  
报复吗？宣泄吗？还是强调自己的存在？  
谁知道呢  
只是它们将永远盘踞寄生在他的灵魂里。  
「我在你身体里游曳  
白茶花开满地  
我哪都不去  
我就在你身体里」


End file.
